


You don’t get to mess with Wilbur Soot’s younger brother

by batsbatsbatsbats



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bonding, Bullied Tommyinnit, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, IRL Fic, Ice Cream, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective Siblings, Protective Wilbur Soot, Siblings, They’re brothers your honor, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur loves his annoying little brother, Younger Sibling TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), fluff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsbatsbatsbats/pseuds/batsbatsbatsbats
Summary: Tommy has fallen into a routine recently now that  he’s been getting bullied again. And he’s fooling everyone including himself that everything’s fine. It’s a shame his big brother stopped by on Thursday  and put a stop to it.(( Could also be called ‘the time that Wilbur scared two bullies in college and made them piss their pants out of fear since they hurt his brother’ ))
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 24
Kudos: 629





	You don’t get to mess with Wilbur Soot’s younger brother

**Author's Note:**

> This took ages to write. I’ll be trying to post more soon! I hope you guys like this one! Sorry if it sucks!

If anybody asked him how he was Tommy would lie through his teeth and say “he was doing fucking fantastic”.I mean sure it was a little fucked up that some kids at school started to bully him again. And that they got physical sometimes. So what if he had to go to the store and buy makeup to hide the bruises. Tommy was doing fucking fine in his opinion. And that was all that mattered. That’s what he thought until he came home from school on Thursday. 

The day went by like an ordinary day. Ignoring the mocking taunts people yelled at him, being shoved in a crowded hallway, and trying to avoid the assholes. It was a cloudy miserable Thursday and it seemed to last forever. The day got even more worse when the main asshole Connor gave him a nasty black eye. His piece of shit sidekick Alex gave him a split lip. Tommy didn’t give enough fucks to fight back. So when they were done he pried himself off the ground and walked out the doors ignoring their obnoxious laughter.

“Fuck those stupid dickheads,”Tommy muttered as he pulled out some concealer and a green canceling agent out of his backpack and squirted it on his right hand.

He grabbed the makeup sponge with his right hand and held the phone with his camera open in his left hand. Tommy hissed as he dipped the sponge in the makeup on his hand and started to cover his face. He kept applying it as he made his way home. “Seriously its getting fucking ridiculous at this point over how good I am getting at this,” Tommy murmured before opening his mouth to cover his bruised lip. He hardly winced despite his lip throbbing whenever he touched it. 

Tommy carefully grabbed his face with his right hand and tilted it in front of the camera. His lip looked normal but his eye needed work. With a long suffering sigh he resumed the application. His eye ached but Tommy was getting scarily good at ignoring the pain. There was no fucking chance in hell that Tommy would bother anyone with this. It’s his fault he was getting bullied so he’d deal with it himself. After a second round of checking he deemed himself passable. Quickly he wiped his hand on a tissue from his pocket and threw the makeup sponge in his bag as he approached his door. 

“Muuum I’m home!,” Tommy yelled trying to give off a sense of normalcy despite feeling drained and tired from college. 

Tommy’s mother was dressed up seeing as she and Fatherinnit had a meeting that required them to stay overnight at a hotel. She walked over to him and ruffled his hair. Tommy froze, his breath hitching slightly before he pried her hand off and faked anger. Tommy’s mother just hummed and kissed him on the forehead while laughing slightly.

“There’s something in the kitchen for you Toms! Me and dad will check in on you later already sweetheart?,”Motherinnit said while slinging her purse over her arm and walking towards the door. 

“Yes yes I got it mum. Have a fun meeting or whatever,” Tommy said faking a nonchalant tone and waving a hand in dismissal.

With a quick laugh Motherinnit said ,”we won’t but thank you! Love you, bye!”

“Love you,” the door was slammed shut cutting Tommy off,”...too.”

Tommy sighed and let himself slump down. He took a couple of steps back from the door and raised his right hand to his face. With a small tired exhale he wiped some of the makeup off. After staring at his makeup covered hand Tommy muttered,” all this work for nothing,” before letting his hand drop and making his way upstairs. Tommy passed by the kitchen before pausing at the foot of the stairs. He then walked backwards before arriving in the doorway of the kitchen. Turning around he locked eyes with Wilbur fucking Soot, someone who was 100% not supposed to be here. 

“Why the fuck are you in my house,” Tommy asked staring blankly at the man.

“What the fuck happened to your eye ?,” Wilbur shot back looking at the teen with concern. 

Tommy opened and closed his mouth briefly before responding ,” I asked first dipshit.”

“And I’m older than you gremlin” Wilbur said without missing a beat.

Tommy pinched the bridge of his nose smearing more makeup before muttering a quick “touché asshole.”

Feeling Wilbur’s urge to interrogate him and or squeeze him to death build up Tommy decided to bite the bullet and hastily spit out,” well as fucking fun as this is I’m still in my uniform and I need to shower so I’ll be back. You ....keep doing whatever the fuck you were doing in my house while I’m gone,” before booking it upstairs. 

Tommy ran to his bedroom and threw his backpack on the floor before slamming the door shut. He paced for a few seconds muttering a string of ,”fuck fuck- what the actual fuck, fucking god dammit-fuck,” before he took a deep breath and stopped. Still feeling incredibly off balanced but the appearance of his older brother Tommy grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom.

Tommy had to fight the urge to take an extremely long shower. Wilbur was a patient person but Tommy fucking knew that the man was worried and wouldn’t hesitate to rush upstairs if he took too long. So with a long suffering sigh he place his clothes on the sink, got undressed and went into the shower to scrub off the school grime. After five minutes of bathing he grabbed a washcloth and started to gently wash away the makeup on his face. Once he was sure he got the majority of it off he hopped out. 

Tommy grabbed a towel and dried off before getting dressed. Standing in front of the sink he used the wash cloth to get rid of any remaining makeup. With a quick inhale he looked longingly back towards the shower. Sighing he grabbed all his dirty laundry and placed it in the hamper. With a quick ruffle of his hair he made his way cautiously downstairs . Wilbur was sitting at the dining room table adjacent to the kitchen looking a strange mix of very bored and extremely worried. 

Wilbur looked up when Tommy entered the room. He wordlessly dropped his phone onto the table and made his way over to the teenager that was awkwardly standing in middle of the room. Gently he grabbed his brothers face and tilted it to get a better look at it.

Tommy’s hair was slightly damp and curly. The teen was wearing a pair of shorts and an oversized hoodie. His right eye was surrounded by a seemingly never ending ring of bruises. It looked painted on in colors of purple,blue, black,green and spots of yellow. His lip was split on the right side and was slightly swollen. It looked tender and like it hurt. 

“Shit it isn’t just your eye it’s your lip too,”Wilbur muttered before hissing in sympathy as he accidentally touched Tommy’s black eye.

Tommy hummed in response and didn’t even flinch as his brother gently ghosted his fingers over his face. Slow soothing circles were being rubbed and Tommy could feel himself relax slightly. He gently let himself lean into his brothers hand. 

Wilbur let out a soft “awe,” while smiling slightly before frowning and asking ,”no no wait- what happened to you toms?”

Tommy just stared up at the man through his bangs while responding “just some kids -you remember what is was like being in school don’t you Wilby?,” hoping that being cute will derail this interrogation.

Wilbur melted slightly at the nickname and at his brother before he straightened up and looked serious again,” Stop trying to distract me. Who and why did they hurt you bubs.”

Tommy mentally screamed a long and heartfelt ‘fuck’. With a reigned sigh he look up at Wilbur. The mans jaw was clenched and his hands were still holding his face. Tommy knew that if Wilbur wasn’t holding his face that he would be aggressively messing with his hair. Seeing how worried his brother was made him feel slightly guilty.

“You know it’s just cause I exist and some people don’t like that,” Tommy muttered looking away from Wilbur. 

He knew that Wilbur probably has a lot more important things to do. Why even was he here? Besides the man probably thinks Tommy is weak for being bullied.

Tommy was shaken out of his thoughts by Wilbur inhaling sharply and saying,” well fuck them who needs them,” which caused Tommy’s head to snap up from its previous position of being lowered. 

Wilbur grinned sharply at his brothers surprised face ,” seriously if those assholes can’t tell that you’re an amazing person then fuck them.”

After a moment of silence Tommy slowly asked while looking away ,” so you don’t think I’m like weak? Or that I deserved it?”

Wilbur was absolutely livid and it showed. He was very grateful that for the time being that Tommy wasn’t looking at him. How dare those assholes make his younger brother feel this way. His brother who was one of the best people in his life. His baby fucking brother  
who was standing in front of him asking him if “he deserved to be hit”. Wilbur took a deep breath and tried to push his rage down so it wasn’t visible.

Gently Wilbur lifted Tommy’s face up and as they locked eyes Wilbur said,” you never EVER deserve to be hurt okay? You’re not weak bubba you’re a teenager and college is a rough time. I love you so much sunshine and I will keep reminding you.”

Wilbur after speaking dropped his hands and pulled him into a hug. Tommy melted into his brothers warm embrace. After a beat Wilbur started to sway them. Tommy after a few minutes of hugging muttered wetly “you still haven’t told me why you’re here asshole.” Wilbur only snorted and said back “you still haven’t given me names yet bubs.”

Wilbur let Tommy pull out of the hug but kept his arm wrapped around his shoulders. He then walked them over to the living room. After both of them sat down Wilbur turned to face Tommy. 

“I’m here because you’re parents hit me up and said they had a meeting and we’re wondering if I wanted to stay the night and watch you,” Wilbur explained. 

Tommy after blinking scowled lightly , he wasn’t pouting shut the fuck up, “ I don’t need to be looked after but it’s nice to see you I guess,” he muttered. 

Tommy picked at the couch in pure silence for a few seconds, which didn’t last long as Wilbur broke the silence with ,” so what are their names ?”

Tommy blinked and looked up at Wilbur , seeing the man looking at his phone and hearing his nonchalant tone made Tommy ask,” why does it matter?”

Wilbur smiled lightly trying to hide the pure protective rage he felt and added,” call it curiosity. I want to know what the assholes who hurt my brother are named.”

Tommy opened and closed his mouth before pulling out his phone. After scrolling for a bit on Snapchat he found a picture of both of them in it together. Quickly he flipped his phone and showed it to Wilbur.

“The tall asshole is named Connor and the short one is named Alex,” Tommy said pointing to each boy. 

Tommy didn’t understand the flash of emotions that passed the mans face. There was simply too many of them.

“Connor and Alex right- gotta remember that for later,” Wilbur mumbled to himself before pulling Tommy into his side and adding louder,” Don’t worry about them sunshine. Some people are just born dicks.”

Tommy hummed out ,”yeah you have a good point big man.”

Wilbur clapped and excitedly asked,” so I know our thing is movie night so how do you feel about watching some movies even though it is pretty early?”

Tommy hummed nestling into his brothers side before replying,” fuck yeah sounds pog.”

Wilbur grabbed the remote and wordlessly cued up Disney Plus. He let it play a random Disney movie before draping a blanket over Tommy and him. After twenty minutes of running his one hand through Tommy’s hair the teen fell asleep. Wilbur hummed looking at the Winnie the Pooh movie that was playing before looking down at his brother cuddled into him. 

“I have a feeling they won’t mess with you again after tomorrow if they know what’s good for them,” Wilbur hummed already plotting.

After the movie ended Wilbur knew roughly what he wanted to do. Carefully he pulled out his phone and order a pizza for them. As he waited for the pizza he finalized his plan in his head. He woke the teen up when their food arrived. Wilbur took a couple of photos of a half asleep Tommy eating while trying not to fall asleep. And two really good ones of Tommy trying and failing to cover the camera.

After they finished bantering and eating Wilbur gently shoved the half asleep kid to his room to sleep. The man retired himself to the guest room. After all Wilbur was gonna need sleep for tomorrow.

Soon morning came and Wilbur woke to the alarm he set.Quickly he got dressed and made his way to Tommy’s room. After knocking and hearing faint groaning he let himself in. Quickly he whipped out his phone and took a couple of pics of Tommy cuddling his army of stuffed animals. Then he gently shook the teen awake. Once Tommy was up and swearing Wilbur ruffled his hair and told him to meet him in the kitchen. 

Once he arrived in the kitchen Wilbur grabbed two bagels and cream cheese. After toasting them both he lathered them up. Once both were done he double checked he had everything he needed. Soon Tommy made his way down the stairs dressed for school. Wilbur wordlessly handed his brother a bagel as they got in the car. After seeing him take a bite Wilbur pulled out of the driveway. 

“I think you should tell you parents,” Wilbur stated watching from the corner of his eye as Tommy choked slightly,” besides it isn’t healthy to keep covering the bruises up as their healing. Your parents love you and only want what’s best for you and so do I.”

Tommy stopped eating for a second as Wilbur added,” you don’t have to listen to me if you don’t want to bubs. It’s your life after all.”

Tommy hummed and after swallowing another bite he sighed out,” no no you have a point. I’ll tell my parents. Plus I’m getting tired of applying makeup to my face everyday.”

Wilbur’s smile turned into a smirk as his plan started to off without a hitch. Soon both brothers finished eating their bagels and were jamming to the radio. Eventually they pulled up to Tommy’s school. 

“I’m going to be picking you up after school and dropping you off home,” Wilbur reminded his brother as he watched him sling his backpack over his shoulders. 

Tommy grinned and happily said ,”fucking pog big man! See you soon wilby.”

Wilbur smiled and said ,” see you soon sunshine. Have a good day ! Love you.”

Tommy huffed and muttered a quiet but fast” love you too,” before exiting the car.

After watching Tommy walk into the entrance of the school Wilbur let himself straighten up. Now was the fun part of his plan. Last night when Tommy was half asleep he let a few things slip. Like how many times those assholes bothered him, when they would approach him, and how both boys were always late to school.

Wilbur got out of his car and allowed himself to finally feel the entirety of the protective rage he’s been pushing down. When he finally saw both assholes leaning against the school gate vaping he allowed himself to smile sharply. 

“So you’re the two assholes who think messing with my baby brother is funny,” Wilbur sneered letting venom drip off every word. 

Both boys cowered slightly at his intimidating presence but before they could even try to defend themselves Wilbur allowed himself to body some of the insanity his character has.

“You listen here you self absorbed piss babies,”Wilbur hissed,” Tommy is an amazing teenager and if either of you even think of laying a hand on him I will hunt you both down and make you think death is a mercy. Got it?”

Both looked ready to piss their pants by the time Wilbur said in a no nonsense tone ,” I suggest you go to class and believe me I will 𝘒𝘯𝘰𝘸 if you even look at or let alone lay your hand on my brother.” 

After laughing wildly and grinning sharply at them Wilbur snarled out ,”now scram,” and watched as they ran like the cowards they are.

Wilbur cheerily hummed and made his way to his car laughing as Tommy texted him a message asking to play pool. Wilbur drove off the school lot with a smug grin. 

Later Tommy would leave class after a day full of sending memes back and forth with Wilbur and playing multiple online games. With pep in his step, which hasn’t happened in fucking forever, he made his way to outside to wait for Wilbur.

The local assholes approached him a few minutes later looking more angry then ever, also slightly frightened ? Before Tommy could say anything a warm familiar hand laid on his shoulder. 

Wilbur said nothing only flashed a smile that showed all his teeth and mimed with one hand slicing someone’s throat. Was it over the top? A little bit but they hurt his brother so anything is fair game. He watched with great joy as one of them did in fact pee their pants as they both ran away. 

“That was fucking weird ,” Tommy said in confusion before looking up Wilbur. 

Wilbur quickly let all his smugness drop and merely hummed out,” you’re teenagers you’re all weird,” then in hopes of derailing his brother from connecting the dots he said,” wanna get ice cream?”

Tommy whooped out a loud,”fuck yeah!,” as he ran towards the car and launched himself inside.

Wilbur laughed as he let inside and started to drive. The car was filled with laughter and fighting over the aux. Soon they both got their ice creams and Wilbur had even more photos to join his album. What can he say the man likes to have evidence of the good times. 

“Thanks for this,” Tommy mumbled looking down as Wilbur started to leave the parking lot. 

“Hmm? Oh it’s no big deal. You’re my brother Tommy. I care about you,” Wilbur said smoothly. 

And while looking at his baby brothers still bruised face did hurt it made him melt at the full megawatt beam that got sent his way. 

Later on Tommy lingered in their goodbye hug but Wilbur was kind enough not to mention it. He did loudly awe out loud when they finally let go though. And after telling Tommy to call him tomorrow he watched the boy head inside. Wilbur let himself head home with a warm satisfied feeling.

And if in a couple of weeks Tommy sends him a badly cropped image of himself with red eyes and a gun and a message that read,” wait did you fucking threaten them??? “ at 3 AM then that was nobody’s business but the brothers. 

After all the only person who can mess with his brother is him. And nobody gets to hurt Tommy period.


End file.
